


Book Burn

by XaviaAndromedovna



Series: Daily Fic Drabbles Table A [12]
Category: Awkward.
Genre: Gen, Jenna POV, Post-3x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/pseuds/XaviaAndromedovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna finds the fruits of Kyle's stalking.  So naturally, she blogs about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Book

I found a burn book today.

Not gonna lie, of all the people in this school to have a burn book, I figured it would have been Sadie.  Then again, she has no problem saying these things to people’s faces, so I guess it would be a little redundant.  And besides, Kyle is kinda obvious when you think about it.  I’d like to say I was noble enough not to read it, but hey, if he’s been stalking us for years, I might as well see what he dug up.  Which is apparently a _lot_.

It’s actually pretty impressive.  I’d write down what I found, but I promised a certain mob boss who had it confiscated that I wouldn’t.  In fact, this will probably disappear as soon as I post it, but it’s the principle of the matter.  All I _can_ say is what it said about me, which, well, burnt pretty hard.

“Jenna Hamilton, junior.  Suicide attempt rumour; self-esteem issues real.  Cheating on Matty with Collin, like she more or less cheated on him with Jake.  Self-centered but well-meaning.  Tends to overanalyze and push away those she cares about.  Sore spots: mother’s letter (resolved), losing her virginity in a closet, mother’s friend Ally.  Possible assets: secrecy, creative writing skills, somewhat effective against Sadie Saxton.  Easiest form of surveillance: private blog.”

Well then, I might as well greet my audience.  Hi, Kyle.  Honestly, I was _super_ mad about what you wrote.  But then I realized it’s only because it’s all true.  Talk about a reality check.  So, thank you for the outsider perspective; I needed the clarity, and the indirect compliments.  I owe you one.

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward. is not mine.


End file.
